


adventures in Borderlands R34

by Lolamz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: A collection of my borderlands r34 pieces- its all mozara because thats the only good bl3 shipThis work is abandoned- i have no plans to update this collection in the forseeable future
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. feeling the buzz

Amara walked into moze’s room, to find her rummaging through her drawers for something. It was the space equivalent of a Saturday night, and that only meant one thing.  
“Heya tiger,” moze said, as she turned around. She spoke with the kind of tone that says ‘its my turn tonight’. Amara noticed this immediately,  
“What's planned for tonight then?” She asked with a wink, “youre not gonna strip in front of me again and have me fuck you in the shower, like last week.”  
“Nope, got something you’re gonna enjoy much more…” her voice tailed off as she revealed what she had found in her drawer. A handheld toy, no larger than a microphone, with a switch that caused the tip of it to begin buzzing.

*  
Amara let out a sigh that sounded awfully like ‘fuck yes’ as moze pushed her onto the bunk. Moze let out a small moan as she momentarily buzzed herself with it, before opening amara’s legs and teased her lower half. Slow hand movements caressed amara’s powerful thighs, and as moze’s left hand moved closer and closer to amara’s crotch, her right hand slowly pulled amara’s red velvet underwear off, revealing the fruits of her labour.  
“Holy hell, that looks so good.” Moze said to amara, teasing her clit with her fingers.  
“Prove it, eat it.” Amara said dominatively. Ben when she was on the top, moze’s submissive nature would still listen to all of amara’s commands. Moze obeyed, piercing the damp lips with her tongue, and tasting the heaven that resided inside. Amara had no intentions of holding back her moans of delight, as it was a way to show moze her praise. She was close, and moze could feel it. She lifted her face from between her legs and amara allowed herself to ease herself back from the sensations moze had blessed her with.

But moze didn't allow her, and as amara’s breathing slowed to a normal rate, moze pushed the vibrator onto her clit, and flipped the switch.  
Amara’s breaths were short and sweet, her body pulsed and squirmed as her nerves sent never-ending feelings of pleasure to her brain.  
Moze slowly crawled up to her girlfriend's face, while keeping the pressure on amara.  
“Oh, you like that dont you?” Moze teased. Amara didn't reply, but she grabbed moze’s collar and pulled her lips to her own, and passionately kissed her. And as moze flicked the switch on the vibrator to a higher level, it forced amara to let out a moan so loud and seductive that moze knew she was close. She leaned in, and whispered sweet nothings into her ears, while caressing any part of her body that her small hands could reach. “You’re so fucking perfect amara, youre so good for me, and now you’re gonna come for me and its going to be perfect.”  
Amara struggled to reply, her nerves buzzing in time with the toy “ah- moze please!”  
“Say it.” moze said, taking a leaf out of amara’s book.  
“MOZE!!” Amara screamed the name in delight, as moze turned the vibrator up to the limit and forced the orgasm out of her. Waves of euphoria came crashing down onto her as her body jostled and jerked as her nerves were overwhelmed with joy. Moze eased the pressure off of her clit, and lay atop her girlfriend, easing her back into reality with soft, yet passionate kisses and held both of her hands tightly.

“Wow!” amara said, out of breath, “that felt, amazing!”   
“Yeah,” moze agreed, “that vibrator can do some amazing things to a woman.”  
“I meant how you did,” amara corrected. “I'm not gonna lie, im not one for being a bottom, but if you’re on top, I would do it every night, just for you.”


	2. training (alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate ending to the fic 'training' that can be found in my 'borderlands workshop' series

“There’s one way you can make it up to me…”

Moze lay down on her bed, and watched in awe as amara lifted her vest up, revealing her beautiful tattoos and even more stunning muscles. She lay down beside moze, before slowly sliding her hands up mozes vest, and then slid it up over her head entirely. “Sit up.” amara commanded, she loved to take control of mozes every move, dominae the soldier witheach and every word, and moze loved being taken control of.

Moze sat up, and immediately, amara buried her face into moze’s chest, moving her tongue around to tease moze. It worked. “Oh fuck me you’re so good at that.” moze gasped, before letting out a sigh of pressure. She decided to keep amara on her toes, and decided to push her tits together, trapping amara in a state which both of them couldn’t enjoy more. She pressed them tightly as amara’s tongue danced between them, slowly bringing moze closer and closer. Moze let go of her girlfriend, so she could use her hands to please herself, yet amara stopped her. “Atata. That’s my job today,” she said, pushing mozes lips closed with her fingers as she tried to argue, “you don’t need to do a single thing.” moze lay back in defiance, a somewhat frustrated look on her face. But this all changed when amara pierced mozes tight cunt with her tongue. “Oh!” moze let out a scream of delight as she looked up and saw amara devouring her insides. “Holy shit, please do it more, more!” she begged.

Amara didn’t let up. The minutes of pure pleasure seemed to end in a flash as amara watched with delight as her girlfriend squirmed and cried with glee in perfect tandem with her tongue movements. “Amara please! I'm so close-”  
I know you are, which is why im going to let it come out slowly,” she said, easing her mouth away from her crotch and sliding a finger around her clit.  
“No, amara, please! Touch me, fuck me, please!” moze begged “i'm so close i can feel it” she cried.

Amara listened to her girlfriends pleas and decided it was best to obey her, she channeled some energy through her had and pumped it into mozes pussy, three fingers at one, in and out, in and out, over and over, as moze screamed with pleasure.  
“Oh, OH! Amara-a-a!” she moaned, as her orgasm came rushing out of her. Moze was shaking as her girlfriend continued to fingerfuck her while she came, whispering seductive encouragement. “You are so beautiful. Oh look at you, a mess, so wet for me.”  
“Amara-a-a…” moze moaned.   
“So sweet hearing your moans, oh, i love every second of it.” said amara, “just like I love you” she said, before kissing moze on the lips, and hugging her tight, before grabbing her clothes and heading out, letting her girlfriend rest, because after all, two trainig sessions in one day is very tiring.


	3. Fifty shades of space

Moze and Amara rushed into Amara’s room, making out, frantically trying to undress each other while keeping their lips together. Amara pushes Moze backwards onto the mattress, before pulling her vest over her head, revealing her stunning body. Littered from head to toe in muscles and tattoos, it was one hell of a sight. “Come on,” Amara encouraged, “yours too.” Moze smiled as she slowly lifted her own top off, revealing what looked like very expensive lingerie.  
“Oh? Those are new.” Amara stated, “where do you get those? I would love to get myself a pair.”  
“A seductress never reveals her secrets.” Moze said with a wink.

Moze was the best at teasing Amara, she knew all the ways to do it; the ways that would get the best reactions, the ways that made her absolutely soaking, and the ways that ended with her getting pounded by three fingers at the same time. This was a case of the latter two. As Moze slowly eased Amara’s panties off of her crotch, she saw that Amara was practically dripping. Amara realised there was no point in hiding it anymore, and frantically rubbed herself, in an attempt to please her yearning body.  
Moze lay down on top of her girlfriend, which turned out to be a massive mistake, as Amara’s dominative instincts immediately took over, and Moze saw herself underneath the mountain of sexy siren.  
“Safeword?” Asked Amara, her face mere inches from Moze’s. Moxxi had told them if they ever decided to pursue darker, more kinky paths in their sex life, precautions needed to be taken to avoid unnecessary pain, or overstimulation.  
“Umm, does ‘iron bear’ work for you?” Moze asked.  
“Perfect, now, lets begin…”

Moze lay on the mattress, spread out, both from her own desire and from four phase arms holding her in place, as Amara paced left to right across the room. “Hmm, where to start?” She pondered. Mozes eyes lit up as she saw Amara seductively tugged on her expensive panties (blue silk by the look of it) and threw them across the room. Amara slowly parted Moze’s pussy before piercing it with her tongue, causing Moze to scream in delight as Amara tasted the pink heaven inside.  
“Fuck me! You’re so good at that!” Moze cried, trying to free one of her arms to force Amara’s head further into her crotch. Amara refused, and tensed the phase arms, preventing Moze’s movements. Amara continued for several minutes, and watched with delight from the perfect angle as Moze squirmed and writhed with pleasure, Amara setting her nerves on fire with burning passion.

*  
Amara eventually let up, allowing Moze to slow herself down, and ease herself back into reality.  
“You ok Moze?” Amara asked, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand.  
“Yeah!” Moze said, out of breath.  
“You ready for more, this one may hurt.” Amara asked cautiously, making sure Moze was ok with everything.  
“As long as I get to use my hands i'm fine with it” Moze replied.  
“Very well,” said Amara, before closing her eyes and withdrawing two of her arms, returning them to her tattoos, freeing Mozes arms from their grasps. “I wanted you to say yes, because it lets me do this…” she said suggestively. Moze looked down to Amara’s crotch, and what she saw excited her to the point of near orgasm.  
“I forgot you could do that.” Moze said, impressed at the size of the strap. It was between ten and twelve inches long, and pulsed with ethereal energies, beckoning Moze to take it all at once.  
*

“Oh you’re such a good girl.” Amara encouraged, forcing Moze’s head down on the cock. Despite being made entirely from energy, the nerve endings in the strap were connected to Amara’s brain, meaning that it could be stimulated by-other means. Moze nearly gagged as the dick was forced in, and as Amara slowly began to gyrate her hips, Moze’s tongue danced across it, painting images of pure pleasure in the sides of it. Amara continued this for about a minute or so, before Moze spat out the cock and began furiously stroking it, with her tongue teasing the tip of the spear, leaving Amara no choice but to-  
“Ohhh, Moze…” Amara sighed, as the cock pumped out a thick, blue slime all over Moze’s face. With a snap of Amara’s fingers however, the slime disappeared, but not after Moze got a taste, causing her to become even more submissive to the siren. “Making me cum now means you get punished...” amara said, biting her lip as moze frantically rubbed herself, in an attempt to please herself as amara left her so close.  
“Ready for round two?”

*  
“YES!!” Moze screamed, as Amara slowly slid the strap into her dripping pussy. “AH, FUCK YES!”  
Amara kept a brisk pace, holding Moze in a missionary position, phase arms spreading her legs apart while her real ones pulled and pushed Moze in time with her strokes. Moze was circling two fingers around her clit with the other hand gripping the sheets as her nerves sent waves of sheer pleasure up into her brain.  
“Amara! Amara! Amara-a-a!” She moaned, as Amara’s strokes forced the orgasm out of her. Amara knew she came, yet did not stop. She grabbed Moze, and switched places with her, which left Moze atop Amara’s cock, bouncing up and down while Amara caressed her hands around Moze’s bouncing B cups, and holding her steady with the two phase arms.  
“Oh Mozey, oh my sweet baby bear,” Amara taunted, while Moze continued moaning in time with her fucks, “you’re so perfect. Watching you cum makes me so aroused. So im gonna make you do it again, and again, and again…” she said. Amara continued pounding her hard, watching her girlfriend wriggle as her orgasms were fucked out of her one after another, with Amara flipping and switching positions as she felt Moze orgasm onto the strap. Moze cried and screamed and wailed as Amara slammed her pussy with the strap relentlessly. It fit inside her perfectly, allowing for a perfectionist’s mix (as moxxi referred to it) of pain and pleasure. Amara came so close herself, watching Moze cum for her over and over made her feel so elated. She realised that if she came, then she would inevitably slow down, which would mean Moze would get fucked less. But as she was about to have the orgasmic feelings pass, Moze let a stray hand puncture Amara’s soaking pussy, which brought them all flooding back.  
Amara moaned with delight as Moze fingerfucked an orgasm out of her. Searing pleasure shot up her nerves as she let another load out of the cock, and letting it fill Moze, which caused her to experience yet another orgasm. She locked eyes with Moze, who winked at her. Amara knew what to do. Lust building, she hoisted Moze off the bed, and held her off the ground, her legs wrapped around her hips as she turned up the pace even faster, fucking her like a machine, with countless orgasms flowing through the solder as she let all of her sensations consume her entirely.

“Ama-ra, please-“ Moze said through short breaths, “FUCK!” She cried, before “Iron bear!”  
The words snapped Amara out of her lust, as she withdrew the strap back into her tattoos, and guided Moze back into reality from the highs of pleasure she had just gifted. Flurries of kisses and tight hugs arose, as Moze let out soft moans whilst holding her siren tightly. She was her anchor in a situation like this, holding her still during downfalls afterwards.

*  
“How are you babe?” Amara asked as Moze stepped out of the shower.  
“Better, im super tired though. You really know how to fuck me!” She laughed.  
“Yeah, i love to please, you especially.” Amara replied, returning the smile.  
Moze wrapped a towel around herself, and sat down beside her. “God, I never thought I would love someone as much as i love you. And im not just talking about sex. You seem so perfect for me, and you have done so much for me that i can never seem to repay you.”  
“Baby bear, you don't need to do anything to repay me,” Amara reassured, “the fact that you’re with me right now makes me in debt of you.”  
“I love you Amara,” Moze said, giving her a hug, “I think im gonna head to bed, it’s been a long night.”  
Amara returned the hug, “i love you too Moze.” And with that, she headed to her orn room to rest.

“Now,” said Moze to herself, grabbing her echo, “did it work?” She pressed the ‘replay’ button on it, and watched as the screen lit up.  
“Those are new. Where do you get those? I'd love to get myself a pair” came out of the speakers.  
“Yes! It worked!” Whispered Moze, sliding her hands down under the duvet, “now for a little ‘me’ time.”


End file.
